


Hush, now don't you cry

by orphan_account



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV) RPF
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 03:35:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18792169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Aidan is having a Bad Time but he's good at covering it up. Eventually he breaks, and he asks you to come over.





	Hush, now don't you cry

**Author's Note:**

> It was gonna be smut and then i changed my mind oops

_Ding_

You hear your phone chime and you look up from your laptop to see who texted you. A text from Aidan makes you smile, _"come over?"_

You think to yourself, _wow bold i'll give him that much._ You smile and text him back, _"sure i'll tell my mom."_

You grab your short leather & your bag, and you head downstairs. You call your mom and tell her that you're going over to Aidan's.

~time skip i'm lazy~

You don't even half to knock on the door, you get to the sidewalk in front of his house and the door opened. You walk inside and smile down at him, he's a couple inches shorter than you.

"What were you waiting for me or something?" You smirk up at him.

"Well yeah, that's why I messaged you, isn't it?" He smirks back at you, but you see how his eyes are slightly red and his eyes lashes are wet and clumped together.

"Don't be a brat, let's go up to your room." You glance around the empty house but you still grab his wrist and pull him upstairs. Camera equipment is set up all over his room, "Aidan, do you ever clean?"

"You know that I do, I'm just busy." You smile at him and flop onto his bed, the only truly clean thing in his room.

After a couple seconds of silence, Aidan looks up at you, "hey uh I had a really bad day, can we just like cuddle and watch tv?"

The slight shiver in his voice and the way that his usually tough and guarded shell is gone shocks you, and you pull him close. "Of course we can."

You maneuver so that he is curled up on top of you and your arms lock around his back. His head is buried in your neck and he's shaking slightly. Holding him tighter, you whisper to him.

"You're okay. It's just us here. You can cry if you need to." That seems to flick a switch because soon you feel tears drip onto your neck and quiet sobs. You hold him tight and quietly sing your favorite lullaby.

"🎵Tura Lura Lura, Tura Lura Li, Tura Lura Lura, hush now don't you cry.🎵"

He giggles wetly and smiles up at you, despite the tears in his eyes.

"Thank you, I don't know what I would do without you." You pull him up and closer to you.

"I'll always be here, Aidan. And you can fall asleep on me." You feel him smile and then you feel the most gentle kiss to your collar bone.

Yawning, he asks, "can you keep singing?"

"Of course I can." You clear your throats and continue.

"🎵O'er in Killarney, many years ago, me mother sang a song to me in tones so sweet and low.🎵"

 


End file.
